


She Wolf

by FallenFromGrace19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFromGrace19/pseuds/FallenFromGrace19
Summary: Set just before season 3B after Scott becomes alpha Derek recives a phone call on a phone Laura had given him just before she died. When the voice on the other end says three words Derek grabs Scott and they take a trip only to find Lilly Winter at the end. Needing a pack she heads back to Beacon Hills with them. How will Lilly change the pack? read to find out.





	1. She Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf only my character Lilly Winters. This is my first fanfiction. If there is any spelling or grammar wrong I apologize as I am writing this story on my phone because my laptop is broken. Please review as I would love to hear what you think.

Sitting in the dark room hidden away in the corner of the basement of my family’s house all I could hear was the sound of the chains scraping the concrete floor with every breath I take. I can hear my family moving around in the house above me. My family had know since I was thirteen that I was a werewolf and they have done every thing they can to help me the last few years after my alpha had died. It still hurt to think about it and how I should have been with her but Laura wouldn’t let me and everything has been down hill from there with no alpha I became a wolf with out a pack. I still had my family so I wasn’t completely alone but it wasn’t the same and after everything that has happened with my family in the last few weeks all control I had was gone hence the reason I was currently sitting chained up in the basement so that I couldn’t hurt my family. Before Laura had headed to Beacon Hills she left me a phone number and a code word so that if I was ever in trouble and needed help I had it.

 _FLASHBACK_  
I was counting my hart beats as the phone rang I was just about to hang up when a breathless and gruff sounding voice grunted out a hello.“Alpha. Beta. Omega.” I said hoping that whoever it was could and would help. Without asking any questions about who I was or what was going on the voice said“Where are you?” With a sigh of relief I told them where I was and the address of the house.“I’ll be there in two days” the voice told me before hanging up.  
_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was so shocked that whoever on the other end of the phone was coming in person that the phone cracked when it slipped out of my hand and hit the floor. After that I told my family to expect visitors and chained myself up downstairs to wait.

When I heard the knock on the front door all my senses shifted to fix on the new scents upstairs. Instead of finding one like I expected there were two. One was similar to Laura’s but was more masculine and more of a woody smell compared to Laura’s flowers and then there was the other it smelled of woods, sterile like a hospital and felt warm and safe. I listened as my mother stated to talk.

“Hello gentleman how can I help you?” she was being careful like always with people who where new and we had never meet before. We are always wary of hunters.

“Hello my name is Scott McCall and this is Derek Hale” my mother’s heart rate speed up a little bit at as the person who smelt like a hospital spoke the last word in the sentence. I could practically feel Derek’s mood shift at that. “Derek received a phone call two days ago from somebody who told him to come here. Is there somebody here who needs some help?” Scott continued either blind to or completely ignoring Derek's shift in mood.

“Please come in we have been expecting you.” I could hear mom open the door wider and step to the side to let the guys in and shutting the door behind them. 

“Why have you been expecting us and how did you know my sister?” Derek asked speaking for the first time.

"It’s probably best if we go down to the basement for this conversation.” My mother explained. Turn around she headed to the door that led to the basement the two guys following behind. Even though I knew I could trust at least one of the people coming down stairs I still couldn’t help but pull at the chains trying to get them off so I could protect my mother from any danger these new people may cause and by the time they had come down the stairs my eyes had gone from jade green to yellow, my fingernails claws and my teeth fangs. I could only just hear the question Scott asked over my heart beat, growling and chains groaning from the strain I was putting them under trying to break free.

“What’s in there?” My mother ignored him and instead called out in a soft voice.

“Never”

I growled out louder before answering.

“Alone” I could hear my mother sigh in relive before coming to the door and opening it letting the light from the light just outside the door flood the room. I blinked trying to adjust to the light after being locked up for two day. As my eye sight returned I saw my mother standing in the doorway and the two men peering over her head to see inside the room.

“She had me chain her up down here after she called and forbade us from coming down until you arrived.” I could see in the reflection of the mirror hanging on the wall just inside the door way what I looked like. My waist long sliver white hair was in tangles and knots from not being brushed in two days, my wrists where red and raw from the cuffs and my throat had bruises from the collar around it. The chains cut into my chest as I pulled against them trying to pull them out of the wall. My eyes darting around the room and at the two new faces. My fangs bared and snapping not trusting these new comers that close to my mother.

“Step. Away.” I growled starring at both Scott and Derek trying to get my point across. When they both nodded and took two steps backwarda away from her I focused on mum. “Go upstairs and lock the door behind you and don’t open it unless you hear from me and me only” I gave her a small grimace to reassure her and watched as she nodded and walked away. Once I hear the door lock I turn my attention back on the two in front of me as they step into the room. I didn’t like that I was currently on my knees and vulnerable in front of them but at the moment it was all that I could do. Once they where close enough I growled in warning so they wouldn’t step closer. I finally got a better look at them Scott was my age and a wolf except with more confident but with what seemed like the weight of the world on his shoulders and in control of his powers. While Derek was a little bit older and more brooding and frustrated at the situation.

“I knew Laura” I saw him flinch at her name.

“How?” was all he asked.

“She turned me”


	2. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own teen wolf that honour goes to MTV. I only own my character Lilly Winters. Sorry if the spelling is wrong in writing this on my phone

“That’s not possible. Laura died three years ago, so you would have had been thirteen or younger and Laura would never have bitten a child so young.” Derek growled. I snapped my fangs and bared them at him throwing myself towards Derek trying to defend my alpha.

“Laura saved my life, you were gone Derek” he started growling at me softly “You left her alone after everything. I would have died had it not been for her. So I saved her in return.” I snapped. Derek was full on growling as his finger nails turned into claws and his eyes flashes blue. As Derek stepped forward Scott’s arm snapped across his chest. Derek turned on Scott and growled at him. Scott’s eyes flashes red and a low grumble started in his chest as a warning and Derek had the good sense to back down and step back into his place behind Scott’s shoulder. But I didn’t notice because as soon as Scott’s eyes flash red my eyes dropped to the floor and I relaxed my body. I could feel their eyes on me then, watching to see what would happen next. Scott took a step forward and I deliberately stopped myself from growling or tensing up so I didn’t seem like a threat. Laura had taught me to respect alphas until they stopped earning it or until I trusted them. My breathing started coming in fast huffs at the effort it took not to move. I felt Scott getting closer until he was standing only a step away and Derek was still by the door not having moved. I felt Scott drop down so that we are at the same level. He carefully reaches out his hand toward my face I stiffen as it gets closer and he stops his movements. Once I’ve relaxed slightly he reaches forward and lightly brushes his thumb over my cheek before tilting my head up too look at him. His eyes are red but that’s the only change in his appearance. My yellow eyes lock on his and I suddenly feel calm, calmer then I have felt since Laura died. 

“Will you tell me your name?” he asks gently moving to cup my cheek in his hand.

“Lilly Winters ” I whisper lost in they eyes of the alpha. There was something about Scott something different in his demeanour as an alpha then anything I have ever felt but the only other alpha I had to compare with is Laura. Scott smiled brightly at me.

“Thank you, I’m Scott and you already know Derek” I shook my head at that and Scott frowned.

“I’ve never meet him, Laura only told me about how he and Peter had survived a fire along with her and that all of her family were gone. She told me Derek had left her. When she left for Beacon Hills she said she didn’t know how long she would be gone but to call the number she gave me if I needed serious help and I could trust the other person with my life.” I explained. Scott smiled then looked over his shoulder to Derek who was watching us closely.

“You said that Laura sent you a phone with instructions saying to keep the phone always and to make sure to always keep it on. What else did she say?” Scott asked.

“That if the person said our words I had to do everything I could to help the person who called” Derek told us while staring at me with a frown still on his face. Scott nodded then turned back to me.

“Why are you chained down here?” Scott inquired.

“To protect my family” I whimpered. I sounded like a scared little girl but I felt like I could trust Scott.

“From you?” he prodded. I nodded my head. “Why would they need protection from you?”

“I can’t control myself anymore everything sets me off it’s like I just got the bite but worse. My anchor is gone and I feel like a ticking time bomb and I don’t know how long the timer was set for” I explained as tears started to pool in the corner of my eyes. Scott looked back at Derek.

“Someone could be poisoning her" Derek suggests.

“Who, I haven’t noticed anyone new in town since we got here, everyone at my school checked out” I glared at him, did he really think I was that stupid. “I think I would notice if someone had managed to poison me and besides my body would have gotten rid of any normal poisons wouldn’t it?” I asked because I never thought to ask Laura because I never thought about it before.

“You would probably feel sick if you where, have you been feeling sick?” Scott replied.

“No just a loss of control over my instincts. I saw a feral wolf once when Laura was still with me. I was only just turned fourteen and we were out for a run in the woods when I was attacked. He tore up my leg pretty bad. Laura was able to pull him off but she wasn’t able to get him to stop even though she wolfed out and ended up having to kill him because he kept trying to get at me. When I think about him I see myself but I’m the one attacking and it’s my family that gets hurt. I don’t want that to happen, please, please help me.” The tears started to fall now, my head dropped to my chest and I tried to hug myself but the chains wouldn’t let me which caused me to start snarling at them and pulling harder as tears fell faster. I felt the cuffs start to cut into my skin now causing my wrists to start bleeding. I got so lost in trying to break free I almost didn’t feel Scott’s hand move to my left wrist so that he could break the cuff, snapping it open. He took my hand in his and rubbed he thumb along my knuckle and moved to break the other cuff. He turned my wrists over to check the cuts.

“Derek you saw that med kit, bring it here” Scott ordered easily falling into doctor mode, even though he was only a vet assistant he could wrap wounds well enough before he figured out what to do with this lost girl crying in front of him. Derek walked back into the room slowing as he got closer and dropping down next to Scott. He opened the bag and started rooting around in it looking for bandages and alcohol wipes to clean the cuts as Scott broke me free of the rest of the chains wrapped around my body. Derek reaches for one of my wrists but before he can touch me I snap my fangs at him and shift out of his reach pulling away from Scott as well. Derek raised his hand in a effort to show he wasn’t going to touch me again.

“Ask first” I growled out. Derek tilted his head to the side and gave a quick look at Scott. “He's the Alpha” I replied before he could ask why Scott could touch without permission and not him.

“Let me guess ‘respect alphas until they stop earning it or until you trust them’ right?” l nodded and Derrek just smiled in response. It was Scott’s turn to give a quick look at Derek. “My mother use to tell us the same thing growing up” Scott smiled a small smile at the both of us before asking.

“Is it alright if Derek or I bandage you up?” I tilted my head to the side. Laura was a grate alpha but she had never asked my opinion on anything or given me a lot of choices when she thought she knew best. I was to young to actually make the right choice in most situations but even after she died and my family and I started to move trying to keep away from other sulernaturals and hunters I had little choice in the matter. My mother was always afraid hunters would find me even though I never did anything to attract their attentions, we never stayed in one place for too long. Once I got over the feeling of having the choice I nodded my head and moved back within reach and surprised Derek by holding my arm out for him. He quickly looked at Scott then ripped open one of the wipes.

“I’m just going to clean your wrist first Ok? It’s going to sting” Derek gently took hold of my wrist and wiped around the cut before softly running it over the cut. I hissed at the contact but didn’t pull away. As he was doing that Scott grabbed one of the tissues and turned my face so he could wipe away the tears.

“We will help you but I think it’s best if you come back to Beacon Hills with us so that we can try and help you. Now before you say yes or no listen. I cannot guarantee your safety or that we can fix you but there is somebody there that we both trust that knows more about the supernatural then we do. My pack will help as well but like I said it’s not always safe we just fought off a pack of alphas and lost two people along the way.” Scott explained. I thought about it. I don’t want my family in danger but I need help and from what I have seen Scott seems trust worthy enough and Derek even if he does rub me the wrong way he is Laura’s brother so I trusted him enough to not hurt me. I knew how to protect myself well enough I have been taking mixed marshal arts since Laura died and she was training with me before then also.

“I’ll go with you but my family isn’t coming. They have been in enough danger because of me and I won’t deliberately drag them into more just so I can get help. They can’t know where I’m going either.” Scott looked at me closely making his decision.

“What about school? Or money? Or some place to live?”

“I have money” I looked at Derek to watch his reaction. “Laura left me enough money to send me to collage, buy a house and car if I ever want to also an ‘in case of emergency’ account which I’m pretty sure this is” Derek feels me tense and looks to see if he hurt me but notices how wary I look of him but he just smiles

“That makes sense, she would want you to be safe you were her beta after all” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Before Scott was the alpha I was and I had money put away for my beta's in case anything happened to me. Scott always will be in my will and has several bank accounts set up in his name that he can access at any time.” Derek said with a small smile. I smiled back slightly and nodded before Scott’s head snapped to Derrek.

“What do you mean ‘Will’ and ‘several bank accounts’ when did you even set that up I only just became Alpha and I never joined your pack when you were alpha” Derrek just smiled.

"I told you Scott we are brothers now" Scott gave a soft grumble at Derek's explination.

“We will talk about that later” Scott mumbled before turning back to me. “Nice to see you’re not running ahead without planning but you don’t have to worried about finding a place to stay, your staying with me and my mother. Isaac is staying there too” I shoot a quick look at Derek who had turned his attention back to my wrists. He was bandaging them both up at the moment. “Derek’s place is a mess at the moment that’s why mine and it would probably be safer if you had an alpha close by.” I nodded my head.

“I already told my family even if you didn’t come I was leaving anyway so they are already prepared.” They are actually leaving tomorrow night but I was already packed and planning on leaving during the night if Derek didn’t show.

“Your set. If you want we can go up now and tell your family what is going on.” Scott said before standing up and holding a hand to help me up. I hadn’t moved from my position on the floor since I had chained muself up down here so when Scott let go of my arm my legs dropped out from under me and I started falling back down. Before I reached the ground though Derek was holding me up again his arm wrapped around my waist and my arm being pulled over his shoulders which was slightly difficult what with Derek being six foot and my self being 5 foot six inches. Once we reached the bottom of the staircase leading up to the main house Derek swept me up into a bridle style to carry me. I growled slightly before relaxing into his arms only a little bit as we ascended following behind Scott.

It took an hour to explain everything to my family gather my things and pack up the car. Scott was anxious to get back to his pack and I was not looking forward to spending a day and a half in the car cooped up with Scott and Derrek but it was safer for me then flying. I looked around my home for the last three months before heading to the door.

“Be safe and call me when you can I’ll send my new number to Laura’s phone once I have a new one then you throw it into a river just to be safe” my mother told me before pulling me into a hug as tears fell down her face.

“I’ll be safe mom” I lied I didn’t want her to be scared for me as well as worried.

“Remember to always know your exits and keep training” my father told me as he pulled me into a hug as well.

“Don’t worry I will" I mumbled into his chest trying to burrow closer. I always loved my dad’s hugs nothing could ever hurt me when he was hugging me. He kissed my forehead then let me go.

“I love you both” I told them before I walked away from them for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Please review I'd love to know what you think


	3. Meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own teen wolf, only my character Lilly Winters

It was sometime around midnight, Scott was driving and Derek was in the front with him they had the radio playing in the background. I couldn't concentrate on what they were talking about because all I could hear was the sound of the wheels of the car on the road and Scott and Derek's heart beats. I couldn’t think properly either my mind just kept jumping from one useless thing to another and I felt really cold too. I noticed the car pull over to the side of the deserted road and the car turn off but I couldn’t understand why. Then both the back doors opened and Derrek and Scott where peering at me.

“Lilly” Scott asked softly. I had been sitting behind him so he was closer too me then Derek. I looked over at Derek as he crouched down by the door not coming closer then necessary. I looked back to Scott and hummed. “Lilly, your ok, I need you to focus on me ok. Can you do that for me?” I blinked owlishly but focused on drowning out all the sounds of the crickets and leaves rustling in the wind and on Scott’s heart beat and breathing. My own heart beat slowing and breathing evening out. That’s when I realised I was shaking and that my claws had ripped into the seat. Once I had retracted my claws and my hands were back to normal I turned back to Scott.

“Sorry” I mumbled. Scott gave me a small smile.

“It’s ok, my mother is use to this kind of stuff. What happened? Are you cold? your still shaking” I shake my head.

“I don’t remember the last time I slept more then a hour” I explained “I think it was three days ago. Normally I would have gone for a run but I was scared I would hurt someone so I didn’t. I can’t focus that’s why I lost control.” I trailed off watching the woods over Scott’s shoulder. I herd Scott mumbled something to Derek then I felt something settle around my shoulders. I flinched a second to late and sluggishly turned in the direction the movement had come from. Derek was in the back seat with me now and had draped his leather jacket around my shoulders.

“I’m just going to move your arms into the sleeves ok” Derek informed me and when I made no move to stop him he gently lifted my arms up into the jacket then zipped it closed before moving out of the backseat and to the drivers side of the car. “I’ll drive till morning you sit in the back with her and try to get her to sleep. It’s not healthy for someone to go so long without sleep, even if she is a wolf” I half expected Scott to yell at Derek for telling the young Alpha what to do, but instead he just nodded his head.

“I know. I can’t remember how many times I’ve had to force Stiles to go to bed because he has been awake for too long trying to figure out all the crap that goes on in our lives” I snorted at the name Stiles, and when Scott ducked down to see what I was doing I asked.

“Who names somebody Stiles?” I giggled at the name this time. Scott grinned at me before closing the door and moving to the passenger side of the car and crawling into the backseat. Once he closed the door and had his belt on he turned to unbuckle my belt.

“That’s not his name it’s just what he likes to be called. Here lay down you can put your head in my lap and use my jacket as a pillow.” He had folded his jacket up and placed it in his lap before pulling me to lie down on my side. I was small enough I could curl up on the backseat no problem. The seat just wasn’t very wide so Scott had to put his arm over my waist so I wouldn’t fall off.

“Your different, your not like Laura was or any other wolves I’ve run into. I loved her like my family and she was my alpha but something about you, I don’t know what it is but I want to trust you with every fibre of my being, like it would physically hurt me not to trust you, why?” I could feel the car pulling back onto the road. Derek had herd me and stiffened when he heard Laura’s name but said nothing.

“I don’t know. Go to sleep we should be there by the time you wake again and we can sort all of this out” Scott growled softly lulling me to sleep by letting me know I was safe with the Alpha there to protect me, so I let my eyes do what the have been begging to do since yesterday and slide shut.

* * *

 

I jerked awake from the nightmare I was having. I looked around the room but I couldn’t remember where I was or how I had got there. I was in a bedroom, the curtains are drawn but I could see sunlight peeking out through the cracks. The room didn’t have much in it just the bed, a bedside table with a lamp and digital alarm clock, a chair and a desk in the corner of the room. I saw my purple duffel bag sitting in the chair, I quickly walked over to it pulling it open. Seeing the few things I brought with me I quickly reached for my shirt only to realise I still had Derek's leather jacket on. Taking the jacket off I folded it neatly and placed it on the bed. I quickly striped and changed into my skin tight olive green jeans and pulled a black tank top on before grabbing my well worn shin high leather boots and lacing them up quickly. When my mother had bought them they where black but now the leather was soft and faded from being worn so much. I put the clothes I had been wearing, leaving the jacket on the bed, back into the bag and picked it up heading to the door. Stopping long enough to listen and see if anybody was around and hearing nothing I opened the door and darted out into the hallway. I spared a thought to Derek and Scott wondering what had happened to them but until I found somewhere I could stop and think I was acting on survival instincts alone. I followed the hallway two doors down and rushed down the stairs, seeing the door to the front of the house I quickly tugged it open and stepped out onto the porch just as a woman stepped up onto it.

“Your awake” the woman smiled at me. Glancing around the yard I shifted to the left so that she was out of my reach and that way I could jump over the railing if I had too.

“I’m leaving” I told her moving closer to the edge.

“It’s ok the boys will be back soon with dinner” the woman said.

“Let me leave” I growled and flashed yellow eyes at her trying to scare her into moving.

“Oh honey that’s not going to scare me” she smiled again. I let my eyes go back to their normal jade green “why don’t you come inside and we can talk” I was right next to the railing now but before I could jump it I heard footsteps walking through the house toward the front door.

“Hey Melissa have the guys got back from...” as soon as the door opened I could tell he was also a werewolf. “Oh hello your awake” the guy stepped closer trying to shake my hand but he got to close.

“Isaac I don’t think that’s...” before Melissa could finish the sentence I had grabbed Isaac by the back of the neck and thrown him over the railing and onto the grass. “a good idea” Melissa trailed off as I vaulted over the railing and quickly stood up from the crouch I had landed in and started moving to the street but Isaacs recovered quicker then I thought he would and grabbed my shoulder.

“Wait” he said. I reached for his wrist and arm and used my weight to flip him on his back then stepped over him to keep heading for the street. I heard Melissa sigh and sit down on the steps of the porch. Isaacs grabbed my ankle and pulled it back to him causing me to fall down too. I rolled onto my back and quickly lifted one foot and brought it down as hard as I could into his stomach. Isaac growled out and his eyes flashes yellow. He rolled so he was on his side facing the house and Melissa. While he was getting up I quickly kicked my legs up and thrust my body up to do a kick up and was standing again before Isaac. I let out a growl and my nails grew into claws as I stalked forward to Isaac.

“You should have just stayed down” I hissed before grabbing him by the back of the neck digging my claws into his skin before forcing him to stand. Just as I was about to punch him in the jaw somebody grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a bear hug and dragged me away from Isaac. Struggling to get free I heard Scott’s voice from where Isaac was standing.

“Mom, Isaac, are you ok? what happened?”

“I’m ok honey, she didn’t even touch me. Everything was ok but Isaac came out and got to close.”

“I’m fine, she got in a few good hits but she wasn’t trying to hurt me. She just wanted to leave and I kept stopping her” Isaac explained. My growls had grown louder and my efforts to break free weren’t working.

“I’m sorry, one of us should have stayed with her” I heard Scott say as he came closer to me.

“Stop struggling” the person I now realised was Derek said in my ear. He may be taller then me but I wasn’t going to stop I was starting to lose control and him restraining me wasn’t helping

“Fuck you” I snarled before reaching one of my hands back and ripping through his shirt and the skin on his stomach. His hold on me slipped not enough to just walk free but enough that I could kick my legs out into the air and use my weight to drop down hard enough to break his hold. Once I was back one the ground I spun around and punched Derek in the jaw. His head snapped to the side.

“NEVER” I pushed at his chest forcing him back a step.

“TOUCH” I punched his stomach.

“WITHOUT” I kicked his leg causing him to drop to his knee

“PERMISSION” I kicked him in the chest sending him onto his back. I dropped down on his chest and was about to cut him with my claws when a growling voice cut through the air.

“LILLY, STOP” the voice of the Alpha ordering me caused me to freeze the only sound in the afternoon breeze was my panting and five heart beats in the yard. I quickly stood up and walked to the corner of the yard where I started pacing with my head bowed not daring to look at Scott. I heard him walk over to Derek to help him up but Derek waved him off.

“I’m fine. Help her.” Derek shifted so he was sitting so he could shake off the hits he had received. Still pacing back and forth I felt Scott approach me. I whimpered softly. I had just screwed everything up. My one chance of getting help and I attacked the person offering it by hurting his pack. My claws had retracted and my eyes where back to my normal green but my heart rate was still high.

“I’m sorry” whispered “I’ll leave” I started to move toward where I had left my bag but before I could move more then a step Scott is in front of me blocking my path.

“Stop. Look at me” Scott commanded. I looked up slowly and met his eyes. “I’m going to hug you and you are going to match your heartbeat to mine ok?” I slowly nodded and Scott stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and upper back. I carefully wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head over his heart while Scott dropped his chin on the top of my head. I took a shuttering breath and relaxed slowly into his embrace. Once my heart rate had slowed to match his and I wasn’t tense he gave me a small squeeze before stepping back.

“Your not going anywhere. I promised I would try to help you and that’s what I am going to do.” Scott said . My eyes quickly darted around the yard looking at Isaac and Derek before stopping on Scott’s mum.

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt your family Scott” Scott followed my eye line.

“Mom come here” Scott called and without any hesitation on her part Melissa crossed the yard.

“Are you insane?” I questioned. My heart rate speed up in panic. “Tell her to stop” I demanded.

“It’s ok Lilly.” Melissa called. Derek who was standing now quickly pulled her to a stop beside him when I started to panic.

“You won’t hurt her” Scott said trying to calm me.

“You don’t know that, you can’t know that” I said tears running slowly down my face.

“I do know that, look at you, your terrified at the thought of hurting her. It’s ok Derek” I shook my head at Derek trying to get him to listen to reason but he did as Scott said and let Melissa go. I let out a yell of frustration and dropped to my knees.

“You don’t know anything about me, you don’t know what people have done to me you don’t know what I have had to do to protect myself. You only meet me a day ago and you want to help me. Why? I don’t understand how you can decide I’m worth trying to help. I could be trying to trick you or hurt you. Why would you bring me to your home and put your family in danger. Your not even the one who promised to help if I ever called. Derek did. I’m not in your pack, so why are you helping me?” Scott was still standing, towering above me. His mother now standing at his side. I couldn’t see now the tears were coming harder. Scott dropped to his knees in front of me taking one of my hands in both of his. Melissa dropped too but she didn’t try to touch me.

“When I turned I had a no idea what was happening and I was terrified all the time but I was never alone. Before I walk through the door of that house I could feel your fear and then to see you chained in that room because you where to scared to even breath in the same room as your family because you were afraid of hurting them, you said you trusted me right? With everything that you are? Trust me when I say you won’t hurt her. I may not have been the one to promise to help but Derek is a part of my pack and your important to him so that means your important to me. I trust you too Lilly, it’s like I’ve known you my whole life. We will figure this out together. I promise.” I looked at Scott at a loss for words and nod because that’s all I could do.

“Mom, this is Lilly. She is going to be staying with us” Scott squeezed my hand before letting it go and standing to go into the house Derek and Isaac following their Alpha.

“Hi” I said timidly. Melissa just smiled and opened her arms gesturing for me to hug her. Slowly I leans forward into her embrace.

“Hush now darling, everything is going to be alright now” Melissa whispered into my ear running her hand through my hair. Soothing me faster than anyone could before Melissa just held me until the tears stopped. By the time every thing had calmed down the moon was just starting to rise. “Lets go inside and eat hmm?” I nodded against her shoulder. We both stood and headed into the house.

“Thanks Ms McCall” I whispered.

“No problem, please call me Melissa” she added

Thank you Laura I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, I though to myself as I followed Melissa into the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review I'd love to know what you think


	4. Explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own teen wolf. Only my character Lilly Winters. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I aponagize my laptop broke and I am writing this story on my phone

Once inside the house Scott, Isaac and Derek watched me from the table where they sat eating and before anyone said anything I walked over to Isaac.

“I am so sorry I hope I didn’t hurt you and that someday you will be able to forgive me.” As I finished I turned to head upstairs and retrieve Derek’s jacket but before I could go get it Isaac spoke.

“I forgive you. I know what it’s like to feel like you need to escape so bad that you would do anything to get away. When you need to talk, I’ll listen” without turning back I nodded before taking off upstairs. Once I was back in the room I woke up in I sat down on the bed and sighed. I still felt bad about attacking Isaac and Derek, especially Derek I would have tried to kill him if Scott hasn’t stopped me. I pulled Derek’s jacket into my arms and brought it to my nose, Inhaling Derek’s sent and committing it to memory. Derek smelt like leather, the woods after rain and sweat but only enough to complement the other scents. I could also smell something sweet, it was faint but it was there. I couldn’t figure out what it was but it made the sent even better. My stomach grumbled pulling me out of my head, I quickly stood up pulling the jacket away from my face frowning at myself. What am I doing? My stomach growled again. Deciding to eat I headed downstairs to get some dinner only to stop when Derek meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

“I was just going to bring you your jacket and thank you for letting me borrow it” I said holding it out to him, Derek’s soft green eyes meeting my jade green ones. He stepped closer his six foot height seeming to Tower over my five foot three. Derek was standing right in front of me and to keep eye contact my head was tilted back slightly. Never taking his eyes away from mine he reached up and took the jacket his fingertips brushing mine slightly which left them tingling.

“Thank you. I was just coming to tell you I’m leaving” Derek replied.

“Your leaving?” I don’t know why I had a sudden feeling of panic at the thought of him leaving.

“I’ll be back, I need to go check my place, shower and change. Scott, you and I are going to see a friend who we think can help” he explained before slipping his jacket on. I frowned at how quickly the panic disappeared then, Derek noticed. “Its ok Scott trusts him and you trust Scott right?” I nodded my head not letting on the real reason I was frowning deciding to ignore it for now.

“I’ll be fine” I said more for my benefit then his. Derek just nodded. We stood there watching each other for a few seconds more before he shifted, slowly bringing his hand up to my face giving me time to move if I wanted to but I could see the question in his eyes so I gave a small nod. Derek tucked the small amount of grey white hair, that had come lose from my ponytail, behind my ear and gentle stroked my cheek with his thumb.

“I’ll be back in a hour” he said softly. I just nodded again before looking toward the sound of footsteps coming from behind Derek. Taking one last look into his eyes I stepped back so we weren’t as close. His hand hovering for just a second before dropping back down to his side. I gave him a small smile before moving to face the new comer but not before seeing a small smile on Derek’s face.

“Mom wanted me to come get you for dinner” Scott told me glancing between Derek and I.

“Thanks I was just giving Derek his jacket back.” Scott smiled.

“See you In a hour” Derrek said then headed to the door. I just nodded and followed Scott back to the kitchen. I went to load up a plate of food before Scott stopped me.

“I bought you some stew, I thought it might be easier on your stomach” I smiled at his concern.

“Thank you Scott, you are probably right I haven’t eaten much in the last few days”

“I’ll get it you sit down.” Melissa told me.

“No that’s ok I can get it” I protested.

“Lilly sit down. You and Scott need to sort some stuff out and we have to have a talk about the rules of you staying here.” Melissa explained, so I just nodded and sat down at the table across from Scott and Isaac.

“We are going to see my boss after you have eaten and Derek gets back.” Scott said.

“I know Derek told me before you came to get me for dinner.” I nodded while Scott smirked at Derek’s name. I frowned at him but he just shook his head and moved on.

“When did you start losing control of yourself?”

“It was the night of the Luna eclipse” at my words everyone in the room froze. “What?” I asked looking around.

“You don’t think?” Isaac asked.

“No it couldn’t be. Could it?” Melissa piped up.

“It’s got to be a coincidence. She wasn’t even in town so it has to be” Scott told them.

“What’s a coincidence?” I questioned looking between the three people in the room. Melissa and Isaac both looked at Scott waiting for him to answer.

“On the night of the Luna eclipse was when I became the alpha” Scott explained. I shrugged my shoulders.

“So what, Laura told me about how you became an alpha. You either have to steal it from another alpha by killing them or the alpha dies and the beta became the alpha. What’s so special about you becoming the alpha?” I asked.

“I didn’t steal it and I never had an alpha to begin with.” Scott replied.

“Then how did you...?” I gestured to his eyes.

“Scott is a true Alpha” Isaac explained like it was meant to mean something. At the blank look on my face Scott smiled.

“I’m guessing Laura never told you about True Alphas” I shook my head no. “A true alpha is a beta who doesn’t need to steal or take that power but rises to it by strength of character and virtue, by sheer force of will. It only happens ever hundred years or so. I became alpha on the night of the Luna eclipse.”

“And you think that you becoming the alpha made me lose control over myself somehow?” I asked looking to Melissa and Isaac. When neither answered but kept looking between Scott and I, I snorted.

“That’s ridicules. I never even meet you before the other day. I’ve only been to Beacon Hills once before and it was long before the Luna eclipse, how in the world would you becoming the alpha effect me?”

“We have seen stranger things. You have been here before? Why?” Scott asked.

“Strange like how?” I deflected.

“It’s a long story, one I’ll tell you another time. Answer my question” Scott told me not falling for it.

“Laura was having a problem that she couldn’t figure out on her own. She never told me what it was but she needed to come back here to talk to somebody who knew a lot more about the supernatural then she did, that’s what she told me anyway. Laura didn’t tell me everything, she didn’t want me to get hurt or fall behind in school so she didn’t tell me the heavy stuff. I thought she would leave me at home but she rocked up at my place the night she was leaving and told my mother and father that she needed me to go with her. When we got here we meet up with her family friend but I never found out what she need help on and once we got back home we never spoke about it again. Laura started training me harder after that though and she got more paranoid about keeping me safe.”

“Do you remember who she meet? maybe they still live around here.” Melissa asked.

“His name is Alan Deaton. He is as vet here in town” and suddenly the room was alive with movement.

“Isaac call Stiles and Derek tell them to get there now, no delays” Isaac moving before he had finished speaking. Scott stood up and walked around the table to pull my seat out so I could stand.

“Sorry mum I’ll tell Derek to bring her something soft for stomach this is to important”

“What’s going on?” I asked

“Fine but one of you have to watch her eat all of it” Melissa replied to Scott like I hadn’t even spoken.

“Lock up after I leave. I love you” Scott said over his shoulder steering me by my arm to the front door where Isaac meets us.

‘Stiles is on his way there now and Derek is stopping to get diner for Lily but will be the soon.” Isaac informed us.

“Thanks you ready to go?” Scott asked as he grabbed keys out of the bowl sitting on the hall table.

“I’m going to stay here with your mum man.” Scott nodded

“Thanks Isaac, call me if there is any trouble.” Isaac straightened himself at his alphas praise and nodded reassuringly.

“Can I be told what’s happening now?” I asked as I followed Scott back outside the house and to a motorbike sitting just in front of the car. Scott swung his leg over the bike while tossing a helmet to me, and pulling one on himself.

“The person I wanted to take you to see is my boss. I work at the vet clinic for Deaton, and that is to close to coincidence that it’s got me worried so instead of waiting an hour we are going now” Scott explained. I just nodded in agreement and Scott started the motorbike turned it to face the road before I slipped on behind him and held on tight to his shoulders as we took off.

* * *

 

When we arrived there was a blue jeep sitting in the parking space to our left.

“Stiles is already here.” Scott commented at I slipped of the back and unstrapped my helmet.

“Does Alan know I’m here?” I asked. Scott shook his head.

“He knows I came to get you but not who you are.” He told me as he took my helmet and headed to the door. I followed him into the clinic through the reception and out to the back room where we found Alan and a guy the same age as us who I guessed is Stiles, they hadn’t seen me yet.

“Hay man what’s going on.” Stiles asked.

“Is everything alright Scott?” Alan questioned.

“I need your help Deaton, we need your help” Scott explained as he stepped aside and they finally could finally see me.

“Lilly?”

“Alan, good to see you.” I said.

“Who is she?” Stiles asked.

“This is Lilly. I told you Derek needed my help with something, Derek got a phone call a few days ago.” I stopped listening and just watched as Scott explained who I was. Stiles looked like he hadn’t slept in days he had dark shadows under his eyes and looked like he could fall asleep at any second. Alan was watching me closely, the last time I was here we didn’t talk much and I was only here for two days so i didn’t know him well. He looked older now. As Scott was finishing explaining who I was Derek walked in carrying a paper bag. He came to stand beside me and handed me the bag. Peering inside I saw a ham and cheese sandwich. I smiled at him and set it down on the table to eat after.

“I always wondered what happened to you after Laura died.” Alan spoke up.

“It’s been rough, mom and dad where always moving us around, scared hunters would find me. We stayed away from Beacon Hills Laura warned them to keep our distance she said a lot of dangerous thing happened here and she didn’t want me to get involved.”

“You could say that” Stiles snorted. Derek glared at him and Stiles just poked his tongue out at him. Derek rolled his eyes and I just smiled at Stiles with earned me a smile in return.

“Why come now then if you have stayed away this long?” Alan questioned. Taking a deep breath I jumped into what has been happening to me since the Luna eclipse.

“I can’t control myself anymore I almost hurt someone at my school the day after the Luna eclipse. I started chaining myself up in my basement so that I couldn't get out and do something to someone I couldn’t take back. I was afraid i might hurt my family so I called the number Laura gave me before she left, two days later Derek and Scott showed up. I knew it could be a risk coming here but I need help.” I explained.

“You said Luna eclipse?” Stiles asked shooting a look at Scott.

“I know Stiles I brought her here as soon as she told me, just to be safe” Scott told him trying to reassure him.

“How do you know we can trust her? She could be here to hurt you. Try to steal your power.” Stiles questioned. At the mention of me trying to hurt Scott both mine and Scott’s eyes flashed red and yellow before we growled at him simultaneously. Stiles, Alan and Derek all took a step back at that with wide eyes.

“I trust Lilly. She wouldn’t hurt me.” Scott growled before looking into their eyes . Once he was satisfied that he got his point across he turned to me. My eyes where still yellow but I hadn’t moved, Scott walked over to me before resting his hand on my shoulder and running it down my arm to wrap lightly around my wrist. My eyes dimmed back to my normal jade green and I relaxed.

“Huh.” Alan said “Scott when did you start to feel this way about Lilly?” He asked moving across the room to a cupboard and pulling a book put.

“Almost immediately, I resisted at first but I stopped after what happened this afternoon.” I winced at the memory and through an apologetic look at Derek.

“I’m sorry about that. I was going to say it before but we got a little distracted.” I apologize to Derek.

“It’s ok. I know you couldn’t help it.” He replied as he stepped closer to touch my shoulder as Scott let go of my wrist. I leaned into his touch slightly.

“Lilly did you feel the same way?” Alan asked as he set the book down on the table and started flicking through it.

“Yes and like Scott said I resisted until this afternoon.” I replied turning to face the table as well, Scott, Stiles and Derek following. Scott on my left Derek on my right and Stiles on Scott’s left in between Scott and Alan.

“Other then a loss of control what else have you been feeling?” Alan asked.

“I don’t know” I frowned trying to feel what was under the chaos. “ I felt fear and... lost I guess and like I was being pulled toward something.” I explained.

“How about now?” frowning again I paused.

“Calm, calm like I haven’t been since before Laura bit me. Kind of... No that’s crazy” I mumbled shaking my head.

“What?” Scott and Stiles asked simultaneously. Looking at Scott then Alan and with a nod of encouragement from Alan I spoke.

“Whole” I said. Alan smiled before turning the pages of the book once more flipping until he landed on one page.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?” Stiles asked trying to peer around Alan to see the book.

“Nothing.” Alan replied. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Nope, no doing that. No cryptic answers” Stiles huffed in annoyance.

“I’m not being cryptic, there is nothing wrong with her.”

“Explain.” Scott said.

“I don’t know everything just bits and pieces the last time there was a true Alpha was well over a hundred year ago so there isn’t much documented about them. It’s been said that when a true Alpha rises so does their Confidebat which means trusted in Latin. Not just a pack member or their beta but someone who will always be there no matter what. Nothing can come between a true Alpha and their Confidebat. The Confidebat grounds the Alpha, protects them mentally and warns them of anyone without good intentions. The Confidebat cannot lie to their alpha so they can always be trusted, hence the name. They are connected forever. The Alpha will never leave or harm their Confidebat if they can help it and the Confidebat will always stay by their Alphas side no matter what.” Alan explained.

“And that's what you think I am? Scott’s Confidebat? What makes you think that?” I questioned.

“This.” Alan replied turning the book around to face Scott and I. It was open to a page of what seemed like a diary entry. “This was written by my grandfather, it tells of a meeting he had with a true Alpha and their Confidebat. He explains how one of the men from the pack that he was an Emissary for spoke out of turn and questioned the Confidebat’s true intentions, even one of the true alphas pack questioned his decision to trust them. He goes on to explain how as soon as the words where out of those mouths the Alpha and his Confidebat took it as a threat, to either one or both of them, they had a similar reaction to what you and Scott had when Stiles questioned your intentions. Also the fact that you felt lost and like something was pulling you, but now it’s gone. How you feel calm now and I bet you are back in control of yourself.” Alan said. I frowned and looked down at my hand in concentrated i made my nails grow longer into claws before I made them turn back. Looking up I meet Scott’s eyes and nodded at his questioning look. Turning to look back at Alan Scott asked the one question that we both wanted to know.

“How is this going to effect us?”

“Yer are they soul mates or something?” Stiles piped up. I felt Derek tense and shift away from me.

“No Stiles they are not soul mates... well not in the way your thinking. There isn’t any romance involved. It’s more Scott never has to worry that Lilly will betray him and can always count on her no matter what and Lilly will always be safe by his side and would give anything to protect him and do whatever she thinks is best for him.”

“So I’m basically give up my free will?” I questioned Scott tensing beside me. Alan shook his head and Scott relaxed.

“No, From what I understand Scott see’s you as his one true equal. He would never make you do something you didn’t want to and he will hold your opinions in a high regard.” Alan explained. I nodded

“Do you know anything else?” Scott asked.

“Not at the moment but I’ll find out.” Alan replied.

“Thank you” I said before yawning.

“It’s getting late we should go.” Derek said speaking for the first time since Alan started explaining.

“Derek can you take Lilly? she has to eat and she can’t do that on the bike.” Scott asked

“I can take her” Stiles said

“Your going home to sleep” Scott easily replied. “Thank you Deaton for your help.” Scott said before heading for the door Stiles trailing beside him mumbling something before the two started bickering. I nodded to Alan before picking up the paper bag and following behind them Derek behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review I'd love to know what you think


	5. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own teen wolf only my character Lilly Winters. Sorry if its not all spelt right. my laptop stoped working so i'm writing the story on my phone. Feed back is most welcome.

“I’ll see you back at the house” Scott said while he climbed on his bike. I shifted slightly moving to grab the extra helmet from him.

“I’ll take this with me.” I said.

“Thanks, I’m going to make sure Stiles gets home first.” I nodded in agreement. I looked over at Stiles again. He was leaning against the jeep watching Scott and I, he still looked like he hadn’t slept in a week but you could see his mind working, trying to figure out all the new information about his best friend.

“Make sure he actually goes to bed, he doesn’t look like he would go to sleep if you left him alone. He might stay up and try to figure this out. He needs sleep.” I told Scott while keeping my voice low enough so Stiles couldn’t hear. Scott nodded agreeing with me. I turned to Stiles. “It was nice meeting you Stiles I hope next time is under better circumstances” I said before walking over to Derek’s car and opening the door to slide in. Derek nodded at Scott and slid into the driver seat. We watched Stiles and Scott pull out before heading back to Scott’s. I pulled my sandwich out and started eating hoping it would give me an excuse not to talk to Derek. All I could think about was what happened earlier. Right now all I wanted to do was focus on figuring out what it meant to be Scott’s Confidebat and how that would effect me before I even thought about any type of relationship and that’s if Derek even liked me.

“How are you doing?” Derek asked not taking his eyes off the road.

“I don’t know” I replied “I’m in control of myself now I don’t feel like every little thing is going to trigger me but I still don’t have an anchor so even though I don’t have to worry about lashing out at every little thing I still have to watch myself.” I explained.

“Scott will help, you don’t have to worry to much.” Derek said. I sighed

“It’s not Scott I’m worried about. I’ve never had a pack, I mean Laura was my alpha but it was just us and now not only do I have a new alpha but on top of that I’m this Confidebat. Something we know nothing about or how it’s going to effect Scott and I not to mention the rest of his pack. I only wanted to figure out how to get control of myself and now in the span of few days I get a new alpha and I turn out to be some mystical werewolf who is suppose to protect and help Scott, who I don’t really know. What if I fail? And did you hear Alan say ‘The Confidebat grounds the Alpha, protects them mentally and warns them of anyone without good intentions’ what the hell does that mean? And how am I suppose to know, it’s not like I can read people’s mind” I ranted. while I was unloading my emotions I hadn’t noticed we had pulled up at Scott’s place. Derek hadn’t said anything since I stopped talking. “Sorry I just... I just needed to get that off my chest.” I said ducking my head to look at my shoes.

“Don’t apologize. I get it, Scott and i have a difficult past. He hated me in the start but all i ever wanted was to help Scott. When I was an alpha I tried to get Scott to be in my pack but I was wrong I was never ment to be his alpha, he was ment to be mine. I just hope that after everything I have done he trust me.” I looked up and found Derek staring out of the windshield. I smiled at him softly and reached out to touch his shoulder. He went tense for a moment and I was about to pull my hand back when he relaxed and leaned into my touch.

“Scott trusts you. He wouldn’t have helped you if he didn’t. I know he trusts you.” I smiled at him when he finally looked at me and he smiled back before his face dropped back into a frown. I looked at him questionly.

“How do you know he trusts me?” Derek asked, now it was my turn to frown.

“I’m...i’m not sure. It’s just a feeling I get when you and Scott are around each other.” I tilted my head to the side “I’ve been feeling it all afternoon. This afternoon before you guys got back I didn’t know who Isaac or Mel were but as soon as I stopped resisting Scott I trusted them immiditly because I could feel Scott’s trust in them and how he felt safe with them. Just like at the clinic he felt safe and he trusted everyone there too.” I explained.

“You didn’t mention it before.” Derek said.

“I only just realised that’s what I was feeling, I thought I was just picking up on Scott’s body language. Now that I think about it I was ready for anyone in Scott’s pack to be sceptical of me and I wasn’t going to say anything if it came up but as soon as Stiles questioned me I felt Scott go on the defensive so i did too.” Derek took my free hand and I let my hand drop off his shoulder.

“It’s going to be ok. Deaton if going to figure this out and you have Scott he won’t let anything bad happen to you. You heard Deaton, Scott will never abandon you or hurt you and don’t forget Scott’s probably going through the same thing as you.” Derek squeezed my hand again, I nodded and sighed.

“I should probably go, Scott’s not far now and I want to tell him about this before I go to bed.” Derek nodded as well.

“Do you want me to walk you to the door?” I smiled at him and shook my head.

“I’m alright I’m going to wait for Scott. He will be here in a minute.” I explained.

“How do you know ?” Derek asked.

“I can feel him getting closer. I think the closer he is the better I can pick up on his emotions.” I smiled at him once more. “Thank you for dinner” I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and sliding out of the car and moved to the sidewalk. Derek rolled his window down so he could talk to me.

“Next time I'll actually make you dinner." Derek said with a real smile one that reached his eyes "Call if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow.” I smiled at him and waved goodbye. He started up the car and took off. I watched until I couldn’t see the car anymore. Shifting slightly I felt someone watching me. Smiling I called out without turning around.

“You can come out Isaac.”

“How long have you known I was here?” turning around to face him I could hear Scott’s bike.

“I saw you walk around the house.” I smiled at him and he smiled back. Scott was pulling into the driveway now and I started walking over to him Isaac following me slightly behind my left shoulder.

“You ok?” Scott asked as soon as his helmet was off. I smiled at him.

“I have to tell you something.” I explained. He just nodded for me to continue.

“I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t realise what was happening. Have you been feeling any unexpected emotions?” Isaac looked at me like I was crazy but Scott tilted his head to the side.

“A little... why?”

“I’ll explain inside.” Scott nodded before getting off the bike to led us into the house. We went straight through to the kitchen and sat at the table. “Stiles get home ok?” I asked before I explained.

“He is ok you were right he wanted to figure this out tonight but I made him go to bed.” I nodded

“Your not going to want to tell him about this until the morning then. You tell Isaac what Alan told us. I’m going to make myself some tea.” I told Scott. I stood up and made my way over to the kettle while Scott explained what was going on. Half way through the explanation I felt Scott want to get a drink but before he moved to get it I had already pulled the juice out of the fridge and poured him and Isaac a cup and taken it over to them. When I set them down on the table they raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged “I’ll tell you in a minute.” I said before turning back to the kettle which had just finished. I went about making myself some tea until I couldn’t find the sugar. “Hay Scott...” but before I could finish speaking Scott was already answering.

“The cupboard just above you.” I nodded and finished making my tea and took it back over to the table and sat down only to find Issac looking at us with a confused look.

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?” I asked

“Scott didn’t even turn around. He didn’t know what you where doing and he knew what you where looking for and Scott didn’t even ask for a drink but you brought one over for us and he drank half of the glass, did you know he wanted a drink?” Scott was sitting up now looking confused.

“I just felt it. Felt that you were looking for something and when I focused sugar came to mind” Scott explained in a confused voice.

“I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t realise I was doing it but I can feel your emotions. When Stiles questioned my intentions I was all prepared for it, i wasnt even going to react, but as soon as I felt you go on the defensive I felt it and reacted with you. I was nervous about going to the clinic but as soon as I saw the clinic, even Stiles, I felt safe and I trusted Stiles and Alan because you do. Same thing happened this afternoon as soon as i stopped resisting myself i felt safe around issac and your mum. I didn’t before hand. Have you felt anything like that?” I asked.

“I felt your panic and confusion before we left to go to the clinic, and before when I was coming home I felt overwhelmed. I just thought they were my emotions. They where your feelings?” I nodded in conformation.

“It’s always there. I think it’s growing stronger the more we use it.” I explained.

“It’s our bond. That’s what Deaton was talking about ‘no matter what nothing can come between a true Alpha and their Confidebat. The Confidebat grounds the Alpha, protects them mentally’ we also can’t lie to each other because we would know.” Scott figured out

“Trusted.” I whispered and Scott nodded.

“I wonder if it’s just emotions” Isaac said. “Can you hear each other’s thoughts?” at that I tensed up and shot a look at Scott in panic.

“I’m not sure.” I could see and feel when Scott felt my panic he went stiff and I could feel his concern.

“What’s wrong why are you panicked?” he asked. I could feel that he wanted to reach out and take my hand to comfort me but he didn’t because he didn’t know how I would react.

“My mind isn’t a fun place to be. I didn’t have the best childhood, I’m still broken because of it. I don’t want you to feel those emotions or what I thought about back then.” I explained. Scott finally gave up and reached to take my hand.

“I’ll never judge you for that has happened before we found each other. Ever. There are things you don’t know about me. We will figure it out together.” I nodded and relaxed. I could feel that Scott meant it.

“Why don’t you try it?” Isaac asked “Just think of one sentence and see if the other can hear it” he explained. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just nodded and gestured for Scott and I to try it.

“I don’t know maybe we should wait until tomorrow. We can go see Alan that way if anything goes wrong he can help.” I wanted to put it off for as long as possible. I also wanted to be safe. Scott nodded in agreement.

“Alright we will wait. It would probably be smart to wait for everyone to be together that way we can explain everything all at once.” I frowned at that.

“You can explain. Preferably before I meet them. We don’t need what happened with Stiles to happen again when they ask if I can be trusted.” I told Scott. He nodded.

“I’ll tell them we need to have a pack meeting in the morning and I’ll come wake you up when I’ve finished explaining.” I smiled at Scott and squeezed his hand. I looked down at my tea and saw that it was finished.

“I’m going to go to sleep I’m tired.” I told the boys as I stood to wash my mug.

“I’ll take that you go for a shower and go to bed. I can feel how exhausted you are.” Scott said as he took the mug out of my hands and gently pushed me out of the kitchen. I sent my feeling of thanks in his direction and walked up the stairs yawning as I went.

"Night Isaac." I called out as i got half way up the stairs.

"Night Lilly" he called back.

First thing I did was go get My pajamas and headed for the shower. I turned the shower on then went about taking my boots and jeans off. By the time i finally stepped into the shower the bathroom had filled up with steam. I let the hot water run over my back as i thought about the last few days. My life has gotten a hundred times more complicated, my life seems to just keep getting more interesting by the second. I thought about all this new information and the fact that tomorrow I’ll be meeting the rest of the Pack while I went about getting ready for bed. When I was finally showered and in my sleepwear I headed back to the room were I found Scott sitting on the bed. I folded my clothes up and put them back in my duffle bag before moving to sit beside him.

“Mum is on the night shift at the hospital, she is a nurse, so if you hear someone moving through the house in the early morning it’s just her. Stiles, Allison Deaton, Derek and Lydia are going to come over in the morning for breakfast. I’ll explain who you are before you meet the girls. Then we can tell them about what we figured out tonight together.” I nodded along with everything he was saying.

“Alright.” I felt unsure about meeting Lydia and Allison and Scott felt it.

“It’s going to be ok.” Scott promised I nodded again. “Get some sleep it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” I smiled at him and before he could move to leave I hugged him.

“Thank you, I know that we have this bond but you didn’t gave to help me or trust me but you did and you do. Thank you.” Scott smiled and hugged me back.

“It’s no problem.” I let go of Scott and stood up to pull the sheets on the bed back.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” I told him as he stood and moved to the door.

“Good night Lilly.” He said as he closed the door behind him. I smiled and crawled into bed and turned off the lamp that was sitting on the bedside table, and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Please review I'd love to know what you think


End file.
